


Why We Don't Have A National Dex

by Psyga315



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Drabble, Gen, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Ever wondered why we don't have a National Dex anymore?Well, thank Ash and his poorly worded wish.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Why We Don't Have A National Dex

Ash had found another Jirachi. He didn't know why there were multiples of a supposedly legendary creature, but after getting swamped by a dude with both a Darkrai and a Latios, he wasn't going to ask.

"What be your wish?" The Jirachi asked.

"Well... I want to catch all the Pokemon!" Ash said.

"Done." Jirachi snapped her fingers. "Now you'll find it a lot easier to catch 'em all."

Later that night, Ash returned home just as Professor Oak called him.

"This is terrible! Half of the Pokemon at my ranch just disintegrated!" Ash exactly knew what he had done.


End file.
